Total Drama College!
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: The Total Drama Island gang is going to college! What sick horrors do Chris, Chef, and I have in mind? Find out! Warning: Rated T for a reason! These guys are college students, and there gonna act like it!


**( Alright! Let's get this college party started! In this story, the Total Drama Island gang, are going too college with my season two and three characters! I'm hoping to give them some spotlight. And it took me a long time, to make up all these OC's so that's why this took so long. I'm hoping to do a lot of writing this time around. I'm trying to do this, put up chapters for my other TDI stories, and put up a romance story. If you like my writing, then get ready for the mother load!)**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, and my OC's. I don't own anything with copy right to it. It is the property of there respective owners, and this is just for fun. 

" No way! CAITLIN?!" screamed Margret. The girl Margret had shoulder length brown hair, dyed bright blue, and had brown eyes. The girl she identified as Caitlin looked exactly like Caitlin from 6teen, except she had long hair, and different clothes, obviously.

" Hey! Marge! Is that you?" Caitlin cried happily. " Yup! It's me girlfriend! What are you doing here?" Margret asked excitedly as she ran to her best friend. " I won a scholarship here. I'd like to study the writing field." Caitlin explained calmly. Marge's eyes went insanely wide " No way! I won a scholarship too! Before I became a wild child with an angels face, I was a really boring, scholarly type. So I figured it was my grades." Margret explained. " Ordinarily, I'd say that makes sense, but I don't think so because, there's Duncan and Owen, from TDI." Caitlin answered and pointed too the two boys in question. Marge waved wildly to the boys " Duncan! Owen! Hey, it's us Margret and Caitlin, from Total Drama Island." she screamed.

( Duncan's POV)

Ok, I'm very scared. First I see _Owen_ at a school, claiming to have won a scholarship too, but then I hear someone calling my name. I looked up and there was Marge wearing, a red tube top, jeans with a black belt worn over her shirt, and some red ballet slippers, minus all those straps. Caitlin was with her and wearing, a purple shirt with black sleeves, black biker shorts with purple stripes on the side, with purple socks and black sneakers, and with a purple and black star clip in her hair. " Marge? Caitlin?" I called out. Marge nodded very quickly and beckoned us over. " What's up? What are you doing here?!" Marge seemed determined to destroy our ear drums, because all she was doing was yelling! " We're going to school here. It's a bit surprising, but I won a scholarship for this place. My parents were jumping up and down squealing at the idea of me not going to a military school for college." I explained. Owen smiled " I thought I got one for winning TDI but I guess not, because you guys are here!" he bragged. Caitlin smiled and rolled her eyes. Marge was looking around and suddenly she went bug eyed again and pointed to a girl that looked like Gwen.

Fifteen minutes later…

I was talking to Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Gwen, Trent , and Gwen's shy redhead shadow Lily. Gwen was sitting down leaning against a tree, drawing something, Trent was sitting beside her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Lily was sitting on the other side of Gwen, looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing."So, Duncan? Where's Alex? You two were inseparable on season 2." Bridgette asked. I sighed, I still can't believe how bad I screwed up with her. 

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting in her living room, watching a movie. It was Psycho, the number one horror movie, on the list, and Alex got__her grubby little hands on a copy from her father's movie rental place, they lived on the second floor. I pushed her lightly and said jokingly " Come on, Princess baby, pass the popcorn!". She went wide-eyed with fury and managed to hiss "What did you call me? I thought I was your Lioness. Courtney was your frigging Princess." . I tried to put my arm around her, but she elbowed me in a certain…spot. About 20 minutes later, the movie ended, and she put the DVD back. She waved to me, and gave me a kiss for the road, and I called back " Bye, Courtney! I love you!" and then I remembered that I was talking to my new girlfriend __**Alex!**__ She got really mad at me, and later on I asked Geoff, what to do. My number one mistake! He told me to break up with her, and I did. A few days ago she told me that she still liked me, and that if I was going to be inconsistent (As in, loving her one minute, and breaking up with her an hour later.) then she was glad, that I was out of her life. I've been to juvie , about 14 times, but if that didn't make me cry, then I may as well, have no soul. _

_End. _

" I broke up with her." I admitted and everyone in my little chat shouted "WHAT?!". Man, was it that surprising? Owen asked " Why would you do that dude?". I pointed to Geoff "Because he told me too.". Everyone was glaring at him, and Bridgette started scolding him "GEOFF!" she shrieked. "I was joking! I didn't think he'd actually do it!" he put up his hands defensively. I sighed, but then I saw something that made me cheer right up. I saw a familiar head of long hair, that went like this: blonde streak, chocolate brown, deep purple streak, chocolate brown, bright red streak, chocolate brown, deep purple streak, chocolate brown, and another blonde streak, and milk chocolate brown eyes! Alex, is the only girl I know who'd dye her hair like that. She was talking to her best friend Constance, a girl with hip length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and another good friend of hers, Cassandra (A.K.A Cass, Cassie, or Cassa), who had short black hair, and brown-green eyes. Suddenly, Constance looked up and saw me. Crap!

(Constance's POV)

Crap! What's Duncan doing here? Lexi may love him, but me and Cassie hate his guts! He snuck over while Alex was talking to us about the school, and wrapped an arm around her waist, and played with the strings on her sweatshirt with the other. At first she looked freaked out, and then elbowed him in the stomach. Nice. Cass laughed at him. His pain is her joy! Mine too. Duncan pouted "Hey, I thought you still loved me." he whined. Alex turned in his arms and rolled her eyes "I do, but that doesn't equal VIP access!" she snapped defensively. Duncan pouted and started rambling about their break up, and how it was Geoff's joke, and he didn't mean it. Unfortunately, Alex forgave him. Duncan smiled "So, what now, my little lioness?". Alex stared at him, and then grabbed him by his shoulders, and started to make out with him. He grinned, and Alex told him "That was for calling me your lioness, call me that again, and their might be more." she teased. Duncan smiled "Lioness, lioness, lioness!" he smirked. Alex jumped on him and started to make out with him heavily. Yuck. Cassie pretended to gag, and Duncan glared at her through the sucking face. They stopped after 15 frigging minutes of kissing, because people were starting to stare. Cass noticed "Oh, will you all mind your own business!?"

She yelled at them. Alex climbed off Duncan, and watched him catch his breath. All of a sudden the doors flung open, and their stood those _rats _Chris, and Chef Hatchet, Chris's niece Eri, Chef's nephew Albert, and Chris & Chefs wives. Even though no one said anything, we were all thinking "Oh Hell." 

**( And, cliff-hanger! I hope you liked this. So I'm going to describe the campus for you. There are five buildings, three for the actual school, and two dorm buildings. The campers are all 18 in this story. R&R! Also, I'm now taking requests, so for the rules, check out the bottom of my profile, and then PM me, and I'll get it done, eventually! Read, and review! : ) )**


End file.
